You Had It Coming Boscorelli
by boscoslut
Summary: Fred takes his anger out on Bosco for what happened to Faith.
1. Default Chapter

What I want to happen on the season premiere. Most of you will just laugh at me, but that is okay, I laugh at myself. This is one of two chapters, second to be posted tomorrow. Hope you like!  
  
You Had It Coming Boscorelli  
  
Oh God please wake me up from this horrible nightmare. It wasn't supposed to turn out this way. Why were you still there Faith? Why? I asked you to go to Noble's apartment. You told me no and I persisted. I begged you to. I knew you wouldn't turn me down. I knew you had a weakness when it came to me and I jumped on it. I pushed you into this.  
  
I am so sorry. You have no idea how truly sorry I am. I never meant to get you hurt. What if you die? Oh Lord, I can't think like that. You're going to be okay. You have to be okay. You are the only one Faith, the only one.  
  
Emily and Charlie need you! I wonder if anyone called them yet. And Fred, Fred is going to be pissed at you for helping me again. This is so bad! I just can't believe this is happening.  
  
"Bosco move now," Procter ordered bringing him out of his thoughts as she pushed him away from Faith. Her hand went limp as his grasp let go. There was so much blood everywhere. He took a few steps back and let the ER do their job. He glanced at the blood smeared all over his hands. His dark gray shirt was sticking to his chest from the lukewarm syrupy blood.  
  
How did it come to this? All these years being partners and it had to come to this. I never meant for any of this to happen. You were right about Cruz. You have always been right about most things. You were right about me when you said I was immature and worthless. I am. I thought I was the good one in my family. I was only fooling myself. *laughs* Even you knew I was a fuck up and that is why you told me no in the first damn place!  
  
When you said those words they cut me like a dull knife. It hurt so fucking bad. It still hurts. It wasn't just one rapid sharp pain and over with. It has been tearing through my flesh layer by layer since the black out. I love you so much, more than I have every loved anyone. Hearing those words from you was ten times worse than coming from my Father. It was almost as bad as seeing my Ma get beat up by the worthless sack of shit. It should be me laying there with a bullet in my chest not you. What have I done?  
  
"Let's go Bosco, we need to let the doctors work," Procter said grabbing his arm and dragging him out. Bosco was pale and feeling lightheaded. Procter saw the signs and lead him to a chair just outside the ER room. He let her lead him, at any minute he was going to pass out and he knew it.  
  
He was sweating profusely, and his lips were cold and tingling. He covered his face in his palms, smearing his ex-partners blood all over his face. He didn't care. He felt the bile in the back of his throat forcing its way up. He was going to puke any moment. He stood unsteady, grabbing the arm of the chair for support, and than began stumbling to the bathroom. Black spots were forming over the lights in the hallway as he fought his way to the urinal.  
  
"Bosco?" He could here Procter calling his name, but it was all drowned out and surreal.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Bosco must have thrown up for twenty minutes. Most of it was dry heaving. He had been so stressed out lately food was the last thing on his mind. He weakly lifted himself from the ground, flushing the urinal.  
  
He stood in front of the mirror now, looking back at his reflection, his pathetic reflection. He scrubbed his hands and face with soap and scolding hot water. He leaned into the mirror.  
  
I am garbage. I am a worthless piece of shit. I don't know who I was trying to fool becoming a cop.  
  
Enraged, Bosco punched the mirror before him, shattering a large section of the mirror, large slices of glass penetrating his skin.  
  
"DAMN IT," he shouted, looking around before seizing the paper towel holder and ripping it off the wall. He hurled it across the room, it too crushing on impact with the tiled wall.  
  
Bosco sunk down onto the floor shaking, instantly bursting into tears. "Why? Why is this happening? Please make it go away?"  
  
~~~~~  
  
He staggered back out pausing, looking through the glass of the ER room at Faith. He held his bloody hand, this time his own blood, firmly against the glass and traced the figure of his ex-partner.  
  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"  
  
Bosco weakly looked to his right to see Fred looking him up and down. Fred had tears in his eyes mixed with hatred.  
  
"YOU DID THIS TO MY WIFE!" Fred's fists were instantly balled into tight knots, his nostrils flaming.  
  
Bosco sighed heavy, bile rising in his throat once again. He knew he was going to have to face Fred, he just wasn't expecting it this soon.  
  
"Fred? Fred please, I.," Bosco said placing his hands on his hips and bending forward, feeling light in the head and nauseous once again.  
  
"YOU DID THIS!" Fred charged at Bosco like an angry bull at a bullfight.  
  
Bosco was shaking again, and lifted his hands up in defeat. "Please Fred, I didn't mean for this to happen."  
  
Fred ignored Bosco's plea and lifted his arms pushing Bosco hard. He feel back losing his balance on one foot and landed on his ass. Fred began charging him again, the space between them not in Bosco's favor.  
  
Bosco used his hands to drag himself backwards across the ground, but before he could stand up on his own Fred had him up in the air by his collar. His much larger build threw Bosco hard against a wall, knocking all wind from his lungs.  
  
That is when the beating began, one fist after another. 


	2. Chapter 2

I think Fred just broke my nose. He is pissed and not letting off. I can't blame him. Physical pain is nothing to me. Put me out of my misery Fred. I am a fucking joke. I deserve this. All I want is to go back to a beat cop with Faith again. I know it will never happen. You won't let it. Hell, she won't have me.  
  
I have thought about killing myself several times. This is perfect Fred; you are doing me a favor. If there is a heaven and hell I know where I am destined to be. I just thought killing myself was selfish. I hate when people do it; I wouldn't want my Mom to suffer and take blame and I know she would.  
  
Ouch, I felt a rib snap. Hell, I heard it. You seem to enjoy this. Your beating isn't stopping. Let it out Fred. Let all the years I pissed you off out. I am glad you are going to take me out. Better you than some worthless jagoff druggie or thug. Your not stopping and I know you want to kill me. I wonder if Faith will leave you after this; hell I doubt it, she will be glad I am out of her life. Do it Fred, I beg you. Do the world a favor.  
  
I can see Procter in the background yelling for help. She is such a feisty woman. I am surprised she hasn't pulled you off me herself. No, I guess I am not. She wants me gone too. No one likes me.  
  
I can feel blood pouring from my nose and mouth. I have never been worked over this hard. I never let it happen. I won't fight you Fred.  
  
You are cutting off my air supply now. It is hard to breath. I can feel the heat on my face from the blood flow rushing to my head. This reminds me of Hobart. I wish I died than. Part of me did.  
  
I can't say I accomplished all my goals in life; I did want to raise a family, find a good woman and settle down. I have never had a good woman. Maybe I have and didn't know it. No matter, I wouldn't want a woman to care about me because I am so fucking pathetic.  
  
Oh wait, I did it to Faith. I made her care on purpose. I purposely tore your family apart Fred. I am sorry. I just wanted someone besides my Ma to love me. I interfered with your relationship with Faith. I was a fool. I would tell you I am sorry but I am on the verge of blacking out.  
  
Fred just released his grasp on my neck. I can't see anything; everything is pitch black. Light is starting to gradually come back and I can feel oxygen filling my lungs again. Why did you stop Fred? You know you want to do it. I see Sully and Ty in the background, pulling Fred off of me.  
  
Pain is registering to me now too, and lots of it. He fucked me up. I can taste the blood rushing out of my mouth. It is still hard to breath; I can feel bones in several places poking where they shouldn't be. No Sul, let go of him; let him hurt me. You hate me too. You hate my guts just like everyone else. Don't you see? I want to die! I am already dead. 


	3. Chapter 3

Due to the outstanding reviews on this one, I am adding one more chapter. I knew I would lure out all my angst pals from the closet on this one :P  
  
Thanks for taking the time to review guys; it does mean a lot to me!  
  
You Had It Coming Boscorelli Chapter 3:  
  
My eyes are having problems focusing. I am not sure if it is from blood or sweet running off my forehead, or maybe I have a concussion. It is probably a combination of all three. I am having a hard time breathing still.  
  
Sound is slowly coming back to me. The first thing I hear is my own breathing. I am wheezing loudly. My teeth are chattering too. This doesn't surprise me. Every inch of my body is throbbing. I wonder how many bones Fred broke. Not enough. He could break every bone ten times over and my guilt would never go away. Not that it matters he still wouldn't forgive me, nor would Faith.  
  
Sully and Ty are wrestling with Fred. Their guns are not drawn. They don't want to hurt Fred, they know if the circumstances were flopped and Faith was their spouse they would be the one kicking the shit out of me. *cough* Great job Fred. You really did a number on me. I can tell by the excruciating amount of pain I am in you accomplished your goal. Well, partly, you're not finished yet.  
  
I wish Davis and Sul would just let go of you and let you finish. If I could talk I would tell them. I don't want you arrested. You think I wanted to cause Faith pain? You think I wanted to cause you pain? Well maybe I did, I always thought she deserved better than you. That is beside the point, I never meant for this.  
  
What is all the commotion about? Why is everyone yelling? How did Fred get Sully's gun? When did I miss this? I guess I wasn't paying attention. I was to wrapped up in my own thoughts. Davis has his weapon drawn on Fred now.  
  
Stop it guys. I am not worth all this. Put the gun down Fred. Don't do it! Faith needs you! Think about her first Fred. Davis put the gun down. He only wants me. Let him have me.  
  
I am trying to stand up with support from the wall, but I am in so much agony. "Fuck! God it fucking hurts! AH!" I guess I can talk. I am up on one leg, looking at Fred now. Our eyes just locked. I see the hatred for me in those eyes. He is not gonna back down. I am trying to plead with him for Faith's sake, for Em and Little Charlie. I don't see any rationalization in those eyes. He is gonna do it! "FRED NO!"  
  
Fuck! I felt a bullet hit my vest and knock me against the wall. That hurt. Four more, one just grazed my neck, another my shoulder, yet another my vest again. I just hit the ground hard. Where did the other bullet go? No Davis, please tell me you didn't? I caused Faith enough pain. "PLEASE?"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Davis is bending over directly in front of me. I can comprehend his lips, "Bosco". He appears petrified. He has his head turned now and is yelling at someone. Probably yelling for help. My eyes won't focus any further; everything is blurred.  
  
All I can hear is a ringing tone. I can feel blood dripping from my earlobes. Wait, it is starting to discharge heavily now, pumping violently and making a gushing noise with each heartbeat. Davis is staring at me again. Get out of my face Davis. I don't need your pity either. I don't want help; I accept this fate. I deserve this.  
  
No offense to you, you are the only one around here that never judged me. You and I were always loyal; we had an understanding since day one. There should be more people in the world like you. It was an honor knowing you Davis, I am grateful you're the last face I am going to see. Get out of here! I don't want you to see me this weak; you can't handle it. I don't want you to have to.  
  
My head just involuntarily sunk forward. I can see all the blood on me now, yet I am not panicking. I feel calm; I am okay with this. I am more than okay with this. My leg is twisted in an unnatural position under me; I can see flesh and bone seeping from my pants leg. No wonder it hurt so bad when Fred kicked me there. Nice kick Fred, must be those steal toe boots Faith bought you last Christmas. *laughs* You really put them to good use.  
  
There is so much blood running from my upper body. It is sticking to my shirt and blending with my ex-partners blood. I hope I see you again one day Faith. I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me when you do.  
  
My vision just narrowed out; the ringing has stopped too. I am just laying here in the dark, yet my thoughts are continuing. I don't see a bright white light or tunnel. I wonder what that means. I am getting scared again. Ma? Ma? Oh Ma I am so sorry. I am sorry I was a fuck up. Who is gonna look after you? I changed my mind I don't want to die. Somebody help me please? Anyone?  
  
The End ~~~~~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Your reviews flattered me. No one likes when the Boz bites it, I get it I get it ;P Thanks again guys, you are the BEST *well under my man Bosco naturally*  
  
You Had It Coming Boscorelli Chapter 4:  
  
I can't die like this, not here not now. I must will my continued existence. I'm trying, but I feel like I am drowning. I can't breath. I am so frightened. I can feel my body convulsing. Is this a seizure? Why can't I breathe? Please just one gulp of air I beg for just one. I'm freaking out!  
  
It won't be long now. I feel myself falling asleep from lack of oxygen. I know once I'm out it is for good.  
  
Goodbye Ma, if you can hear my plea I love you and I am sorry I left you. I know you think there is no use for you with me dead. You told me before. I didn't mean to die before you. You still have one other son. Please forgive me Ma?  
  
Be strong Faith, I am sorry you had to be my partner for so long. I am sorry you had to put up with me for so long. I know you only did it cause no one else would. *sighs* No, I don't think that, I just wish I could hear those words from you just once. You never did tell me once you loved me.  
  
This is it, I can't think anymore. God, please have mercy on my soul.  
  
~~~~~  
  
My eyes just shot wide open. I am coughing up blood, and lots of it. I was gagging on it; that is why I felt I was drowning, I was. "Hold on Bosco," I hear Sully say. He is slapping me hard on the back. He must have just rolled me to my side.  
  
"Is he okay Sully?" I just heard Davis yell. Where is he I can't see him? Where is Fred? I must have blacked out. What happened?  
  
"No he is not okay, we need some help over here NOW!" Sully is screaming. He sounds pissed. This is a hospital help shouldn't be to hard. That is unless no one wants to help me. I guess I should have expected that. Just leave me alone Sully. Thanks for the effort. I get it.  
  
~~~~~  
  
I am being wheeled on a stretcher now; I am observing the blinding light fixtures of the hallway pass by. This feels like déjà vu. Funny how the circumstances have flip-flopped; only a couple hours ago it was me hovering over Faith's motionless form.  
  
Sully just reached out and grabbed my hand tightly. At least I think it was Sul. I just faintly rolled my head over to confirm. Funny, how did I know that? Our eyes just met. He looks so disturbed. He is lingering over me and keeping up with the fast pace we are going. I never saw you move this fast Sully *laughs weakly* Oh God it stings.  
  
"Hang on Bosco, you are going to be okay little buddy," I hear Sully say as he squeezes his grip on my hand.  
  
Little buddy? Ha, that is a joke. When have you ever called me little buddy? Sure you have called me many things in our years working together, 'little buddy' was never one of them.  
  
I remember the harsh words we shared back at the cabin. You said you hated me. I wanted to tell you than I didn't hate you. Instead my macho ego got the best of me and I only let out a "so". Honestly, I was there to help you. I care about you. Your like family to me, kind-of-like a father I never had. If you hate me than why are you asking me to hang on? Why are you clutching the shit out of my hand? Ouch, it is only sending more violent spasms through my body.  
  
Where is Davis? What did you do Davis? If I could talk I would ask how Fred is. You must have shot him. Just what I need, to kill my ex-partners husband too, I know I will be blamed for that one too, as I should be.  
  
Movement has stopped. Sully is stepping back now. This is undoubtedly déjà vu. He just let go of my hand and I felt it go limp in his grasp, just like Faith's did in mine. There is so much blood soaking Sully's uniform. His hands are saturated with it. My blood.  
  
"Sully stay with me, this really sucks," I heard my voice say hoarsely. He just smirked at me. I can tell it is a phony smirk. "I know it sucks Bosco," is all he says. Someone just blocked my view of him.  
  
Familiar faces are working over me; people I have seen on a daily basis but never bothered to introduce myself or catch their names. I make it out of this that is one of my top priorities, I promise. I have nothing familiar enough I want to stare at, so I am looking straight up at the ceiling lights.  
  
I just screamed at the top of my lungs. I could even hear it echo. Someone touched my busted leg.  
  
"This is a fucking hospital somebody better give me some medicine or I'll kick your ass!"  
  
"Yes Sir Officer, we are working on that now, you need to remain still," I hear someone respond. Did I say that out loud?  
  
They are cutting my vest off now. I wince in pain. I know I have several busted ribs. I can feel them poking me. Hurry up, get this over with, this is utter torture. Why won't they knock me out? "AHH!" All kinds of yells and moans are escaping my quivering lips.  
  
"Sully," I scream at the top of my lungs. He is such a sky scrapper I can see him peaking over a couple of working bodies. "Fred?" I scream, tears filling my eyes. The tears are from agony, physical and mental. That man wounded me bad. I care for Faith and her offspring.  
  
"Just a flesh wound Bosco," I hear Sully yell. I can tell by the look in his eyes he means it.  
  
"Faith?" I could barely congregate out her name. I don't want to know. If she dies I will give up too. I can't see Sul's face anymore. My eyes are burning and filled with salty tears.  
  
I can't stop the high-pitched screams escaping my lips. They are involuntary. I wonder if Sul will look at me different after this. I guess I really don't care. I swear to you God, let Faith live through this and I am a changed man. I mean it.  
  
~~~~~ 


	5. Note From Author

Okay okay, I can take a hint. Thanks for the reviews. I'm known to slack off and never finish anything. It's kind of my trademark. :P I will update this one soon. First I will have to reread it. It's been awhile. Stay tuned.


End file.
